


Primitive Romance

by Misoriyu (orphan_account)



Category: Leon Lush
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Misoriyu
Relationships: Leon Lush/Nigel
Kudos: 1





	Primitive Romance

Carelessly, Leon yeeted Nigel onto their bed. He hit the comforter with a thump, and took a moment to mentally prepare himself for what was bound to happen to him. Leon was at the edge of the bed, unzipping his trousers and slipping off his boxers. Blue eyes met his, glazed over with lust and hunger. He couldn't help but twist away from the amorous gaze. This wasn't new to him, but it didn't mean it hurt any less then the first time. 

But he never said no, did he? He never protested. Never asked him to stop. He just took it. He felt, even if he could prevent this, there was a small part of him that craved this, forced him to endure it. Because of this, he blamed himself. Self loathing thoughts filled his mind, blaming himself for the hurt, for the abuse and for what was about to happen. 

Before he could even process it, his legs were wrenched back, hips aching and knees forced uncomfortably against his sides. Leon was always rough like this, yet it surprised him each time. Those hands holding spreading his legs were soon tugging his body down, encouraging him to wrap himself around Leon's cock. The organ breached his opening, and he had to suppress a low groan as he felt it roughly drag against his rectum walls. Leon was above him, panting his name as his thrusts got faster. All Nigel felt was pain, except for that one voice in the back of his mind. It called out for more, and he couldn't help but let out a frustrated grain as his cock was ignored. 

Trembling and quietly moaning, Leon finished inside of Nigel. Warm semen pooled in his insides, quickly spilling out of his torn hole as Leon unceremoniously yanked himself out. He felt disgusted, frustrated but most of all he hurt. He wondered how much longer he could out up with this. 


End file.
